Tu n'es plus seul
by fan2blindspot
Summary: Après la mort de son ami Matthew Emily se confie à Derek. Comment des sentiments cachés ressurgissent. Post 4*17
**OS Esprit Criminel :** _Tu n'es plus seul._

Personnage :

Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss

Résumé :

Après la mort de son ami Matthew Emily se confie à Derek.

Histoire :

 _-Quand j'étais enfant on voyageait beaucoup. C'était normale ma mère était ambassadrice alors on ne restait jamais longtemps au même endroit. En plus elle était tellement obsédé par le travail, les apparences et la réussite que tous ce que j'avais à faire pour ne pas l'avoir sur le dos c'était d'avoir les meilleures résultats. C'était la seul chose qui comptait pour elle, les notes sinon je pouvais faire ce que je voulais elle s'en moquait. Je ne l'intéressais pas il n'y a que ce que je pouvais lui apporter qui comptait. Tous ce qu'elle voulait c'était que je ne l'embarrasse pas et qu'elle puisse dire à tous le monde à quel point elle était fière de sa fille. Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'en dehors de ses réceptions mondaines je ne l'ai jamais entendu le dire, jamais. Je me sentais seule, invisible et comme nous déménagions souvent je n'avais aucuns amis à qui me confier. A chaque fois je devais tout quitter pour tout recommencer dans une autre ville, un autre pays. Quand on arrive en milieu d'année c'est très difficile de s'intégrer surtout quand ta mère est l'ambassadrice des Etat Unis et que tout le monde te prend pour une snob. Alors pour ne pas rester seul on est près à tout. J'avais environ 15 ans quand nous somme arrivés à Rome j'étais perdue et ce n'est pas à ma mère que j'allais demander des conseils. J'en avais marre de ne pas avoir d'amis alors pour m'intégrer j'ai fait des choses que je n'aurais pas dut faire. Tous ce que je voulais c'était avoir l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un et ne plus me sentir invisible. A l'époque les reproches de ma mère m'avaient ôté toute confiance en moi alors quelqu'un me portait un peu d'attention j'étais prête à tout pour que ça ne s'arrête pas. Quand c'était un garçon je … A un moment je suis tombée enceinte  
-Et Matthew était le père ?_

C'était la première fois que Derek prenait la parole depuis qu'Emily avait commencé son récit. Après l'arrestation du meurtrier de son ami la jeune profileuse avait marché sans but précis pendant un très long moment et sans s'en rendre compte elle était arrivée devant la maison de son coéquipier et ami l'agent Derek Morgan. Ce dernier, d'abord surpris de voir sa collègue chez lui, l'avait invité à rester. Le jeune homme se doutait que sa partenaire avait besoin de se confier.  
Après tout elle venait de perdre un ami et visiblement ils avaient un passé assez compliqué. Il l'écoutait sans l'arrêter de peur qu'elle ne se braque et arrête car Emily n'était pas quelqu'un qui se confiait beaucoup. Dès le début Derek avait sentit que la jeune profileuse avait eu une enfance plus difficile que ce que tous le monde pouvaient penser. La jolie brune ne se liait pas d'amitié facilement, ne se confiait jamais et ne faisait confiance qu'a très peu de monde. Tout bon profileur savait que lorsqu'un se comportait ainsi c'est que l'on avait été blessé et plus d'une fois. Cependant personne dans l'équipe ne se doutait que cette solitude avait tant fragilisé la jeune femme et encore moins qu'elle avait dut vivre autant d'épreuve. Derek avait toujours vu son amie comme une belle femme intelligente, forte et indépendante, une femme extraordinaire. Depuis quelques mois il commençait à avoir des sentiments pour la femme fabuleuse avec qui il travaillait. Néanmoins il ne voulait pas tenter quoi que se soit avec sa coéquipière car cela compliquerait bien trop leur relation. Pourtant la voir comme ça si fragile et en même temps si belle ne faisait que renforcer les sentiments qu'il essayait d'enfouir depuis si longtemps. Ce soir tous ce que voulais Derek c'était que son amie se sente bien.

C'était le subconscient d'Emily qui m'avait amené chez son ami, au fond d'elle la jeune femme se doutait de ce qui l'avait amené chez Derek. Elle aurait pu aller chez JJ ou Pénélope qui avec le temps était devenue d'excellentes amies. Seulement après cette dure journée la jeune femme avait besoin d'être auprès de quelqu'un qui la fasse se sentier bien, de quelqu'un qui la fasse se sentir importante. Elle voulait être avec une personne qui l'écouterai sans la jugée et la brune savait que son coéquipier était cet individu.  
Depuis quelques mois elle et Derek s'était beaucoup rapproché. Au début Emily avait cru qu'elle se liait d'amitié avec le jeune homme. Cependant, un jour elle l'avait croisé dans la rue avec une de ses conquêtes et Prentiss avait été très jalouse de cette jeune femme car l'inconsciente se baladait au bras d'un homme merveilleux et elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle essayait d'oublier ses sentiments mais ce soir elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui l'a comprenait et qui l'écoutait. Ce soir elle avait besoin de l'homme qu'elle aimait en secret. Emily était touchée que son partenaire l'écoute sans la juger. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux c'était de la peine et un attachement profond mais elle ne vit ni critique ni de reproche. Sa remarque était logique, vu sa réaction il avait tout de suite pensé que Matthew était le père.

 _-Non mais à l'époque il était un de mes seuls amis. Je ne pouvais pas parler de cette grossesse à ma mère. Elle m'aurait tué. Matthew m'a conseillé d'aller en parler au prêtre de notre église. Il avait la foi dans le temps. Ce prêtre m'a dit que si j'avortais ce n'étais pas la peine de revenir dans son église. Matthew a donc trouvé un médecin à Rome, il m'a accompagné et il ne m'a pas quitté. Quelques jours plus tard nous somme retourné à l'église. Quand on est rentré dans la chapelle il a pris ma main, a regardé le prêtre dans les yeux et ma emmené m'asseoir au premier rang. A partir de ce moment là il a commencé à se poser des questions sur la religion. Matthew était perturbé et a commencé à se droguer. Ses parents ont dit que c'était de ma faute. Peu de temps après nous avons encore déménagé et avec le temps nous avons perdue contact. Il était mon seul ami. Il a toujours était là et la premier fois que j'entends parler de lui en 15 ans c'est pendant l'enquête sur sa mort._

Emily était en pleure. Ressasser tous ces vieux souvenirs l'avait énormément bouleversé. Derek, touché et perturbé par la détresse de son amie, mit deux doigts sous son menton, lui releva la tête et lui dit en la regardant dans les yeux :

 _-Princesse tout ça n'était pas de ta faute. Matthew était visiblement quelqu'un de perturbé, la drogue, sa mort tu n'en ais pas responsable. Malgré tous c'était quelqu'un de bien et de très intelligent puisqu'il a vu qui tu étais vraiment et c'est pour ça que vous étiez amis. Il a su voir au delà de la carapace que tu t'es forgée pour ne plus souffrir. Il a vu l'Emily belle, forte, intelligente et merveilleuse que tu étais à l'époque et que tu es encore alors ne te blâme pas car tu n'as rien fait de mal.  
-Merci Derek, _murmura la jeune femme émue. Décidément elle avait un coéquipier en or.  
 _-A votre service mademoiselle._

Morgan essuyait une larme de la joue d'Emily. A ce moment là il avait une envie folle de l'embrasser mais il ne voulait pas profiter de sa vulnérabilité. Au bout de quelques secondes la jeune femme rit.

 _-Alors comme ça je suis belle, forte, intelligente et merveilleuse. Tu n'es pas avare de compliment ce soir ... Je ne savais pas que je vous faisiez un tel effet agent Morgan.  
-Crois-moi tu n'as pas idée de l'effet que tu me fais Prentiss mais alors pas du tout… Tu vaux tellement plus que tu ne le crois Emily, tellement plus… Dis-toi qu'a partir de maintenant tu n'es plus seul et tu ne le seras plus jamais._

Ne pouvant plus résister Derek caressa la joue de la jeune femme, la regarda dans les yeux espérant qu'elle ne l'arrête pas et au bout de quelques secondes il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celle de la belle brune qui faisait battre son cœur. Emily frémit à se contact. Son coéquipier était tendre et ne voulait pas la brusquer. A la façon dont il l'embrassait la jeune femme pouvait sentir tous l'amour et la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour elle. Finalement à force de cacher ses sentiments ils n'en sont que plus forts et l'amour qui unissait ces deux agents était visiblement bien plus fort que tous ce que l'on pouvait imaginer.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir passé une nuit des plus magiques. Nos deux agents du FBI décidèrent d'aller parler à leur patron. Le jeune couple avait passé une nuit merveilleuse dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de cacher son amour. A leur grande surprise l'équipe n'était pas étonnée de la tournure qu'avait pris leur relation, ils étaient tous très content pour eux. Leur chef, l'agent spécial Aaron Hotchner leurs avaient tout de même précisé qu'il fallait qu'ils restent professionnels. Ce qui était une évidence.

Deux ans plus tard Derek demanda la main d'Emily. Quelque temps après elle mit au monde des jumeaux Rose Jennifer Pénélope Morgan et Matthew David Aaron Morgan.

Trois ans plus tard Ils eurent un petit garçon Thomas Spencer Hank Morgan. La grande famille du BAU était heureuse car malgré les horreurs qu'ils voyaient tous les jours ils étaient là les uns pour les autres.

Entre temps JJ et Will avait eu un deuxième petit garçon, Aaron et Beth avait donné une petite sœur à Jack. Pénélope se maria avec Sam et ils eurent un garçon et une fille et Rossi était très heureux avec sa fille et son petit fils.

Dans un de ses nombreux livres il raconta l'histoire merveilleuse des personnes qui était sa famille et il fut très heureux que malgré tous les obstacles qu'ils avaient traversés l'histoire puisse se terminer par « Ils furent tous heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ».


End file.
